Pour l'Amour ou Marty
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Les pensées de Doc dans Retour Vers le Futur III après sa conversation avec Marty. Traduction de la fic de Flaiming Trails.


Pour l'Amour ou Marty (traduction de la fic de Flaiming Trails - titre original: For Love or Marty)

Dimanche 6 Septembre 1885

Hill Valley, Californie

22h49

Le Docteur Emmet L. Brown était perturbé. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Et cela en disait beaucoup, si l'on considérait toutes les différentes époques auxquelles il avait vécu.

Il regardait fixement le feu de camp, tentant de clarifier ce qu'il ressentait. D'un côté, il y avait Clara. Il aimait Clara. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé aucune autre femme. Elle adorait Jules Vernes et la science, tout comme lui. Elle lui avait montré le vrai plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous aime juste pour ce que vous êtes. C'était comme si ils étaient… des âmes sœurs. Des âmes sœurs qui, auparavant, auraient été cruellement séparées par 100 années, mais qui à présent étaient réunies. Il ne pouvait plus la quitter désormais. Pas alors qu'il avait fini par rencontrer le grand amour.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Marty. Il aimait Marty aussi. Pas de la même façon, _Dieu me vienne en aide si jamais je commençais à aimer Marty comme ça ! _Mais il aimait quand même l'adolescent. Marty partageait sa passion pour la musique et les films. Il lui avait montré le plaisir d'avoir un meilleur ami, non… d'avoir une famille. Il lui était apparu que Marty ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, même risquer de transformer l'histoire pour le garder en vie. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter non plus. Pas alors qu'ils partageaient une amitié si forte.

Le problème était qu'il _devait_ quitter l'un d'eux.

Doc jeta un coup d'œil à Marty. L'adolescent avait sombré dans un sommeil épuisé peu de temps auparavant. La culpabilité submergea le scientifique. _Sans moi et ma fichue machine à voyager dans le temps, il serait en sécurité chez lui, en 1985. Il serait sûrement avec Jennifer, campant sous les étoiles, ne se souciant pas du reste du monde. Je lui ai déjà causé trop de problèmes. Il faut que je reparte avec lui demain._

Son regard se leva vers le ciel. Les étoiles lui rappelaient la nuit dernière, quand Clara lui avait fait découvrir les vraies merveilles du paradis. Il soupira en pensant à elle. Clara, le regardant avec adoration alors qu'il la tenait étroitement enlacée. Clara souriant alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Clara se penchant pour l'embrasser. _Comment laisser derrière moi un amour aussi pur ? Je veux épouser cette femme. Je dois rester avec elle._

_Mais Marty sera anéanti si je reste. La seule raison pour laquelle il est revenu était de me sauver d'une mort précoce. Pourrait-il vraiment me laisser ici ?_

_Clara sera anéantie si je pars. Elle pensera que je... que son grand amour l'abandonne. Nom de Zeus, elle pourrait même mettre fin à ses jours._

En colère après son indécision, Doc lança un regard furieux à la DeLorean. _Machine du diable _! pensa-t-il avec hargne._ Tu n'as entraîné rien d'autre que des problèmes depuis que je t'aie créée ! D'abord tu as presque tué Marty, puis tu nous a entraînés dans un monde parallèle atroce, et pour finir tu me force à choisir entre les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde ! J'aurais aimé ne jamais m'être cogné la tête ce 5 Novembre 1955 ! Cela m'aurait épargné tout ça !_

Doc se rendit compte qu'il tenait une pierre et se préparait à la jeter sur l'objet de ses frustrations. Il se força à la lâcher, se battant pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. _Tu deviens ridicule, _se morigéna-t-il_. Tu ne peux pas accuser une machine dépourvue de vie d'être la cause de tes problèmes. Tous nos problèmes sont dus à l'erreur humaine. Si nous avions agi plus intelligemment, nous ne serions pas dans cette fichue situation. Et d'ailleurs, du bon en est quand même ressorti au final. Marty a désormais une vie beaucoup plus agréable, enfin tant qu'il ne fera pas cette course de voitures avec Needles à son retour en 1985. Et moi j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie._

Savoir cela ne rendait pas la tâche plus aisée. Il fallait toujours qu'il choisisse. Marty ou Clara.

L'idée de Marty à propos d'emmener Clara avec eux ressurgit dans son esprit. _Il a raison. Aucun de nous n'appartient à cet endroit, elle y compris. En l'emmenant, nous risquerions probablement moins une perturbation du continuum espace-temps._

_Ou peut-être que nous pourrions tout simplement vivre ici tous les trois. Je suis là depuis neuf mois, et cela n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé beaucoup de choses. Nous pourrions être heureux ici._

Doc se frappa la tête. _Nom de Zeus, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Nous ne pouvons pas vivre ici ! En plus d'avoir des répercussions sur le continuum espace-temps, je ferais énormément de mal à Marty ! Comment pourrais-je le forcer à vivre 100 ans en arrière, et à ne jamais revoir sa petite-amie ou sa famille ! J'ai du devenir fou l'espace d'un instant._

_Et je ne peux pas emmener Clara avec nous non plus. Même si c'est une femme courageuse, elle serait trop effrayée par 100 ans de progrès. Et je ne ferais que retarder les effets qu'elle produirait sur le continuum. L'emmener en 1985 pourrait résulter en un 2015 encore pire. Je ne peux tout simplement pas prendre ce risque. _

_Tu dois te décider Emmet. L'un ou l'autre. Choisis._

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Cela lui était impossible.

Car comment choisiriez-vous entre la personne que vous aimez… et votre fils ?

Fin

Reviews svp ! =)


End file.
